Always and Forever
by Nihtferhowyn
Summary: A Legolas and Aragorn friendship ficlet. The pair enjoy a few moments of peace in Rivendell. No slash, no mary-sues. Feel free to archive, but contact me first! Please R&R, constructive critisim is welcome!


**Title:** Always and Forever

**Author:** Twinlakeshgrl

**E-Mail:** Twinlakeshgrl@aol.com__

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Friendship between Legolas and Aragorn, they enjoy a relaxing day.

**A/N:** Flames will be ignored, this isn't slash, and constructive criticism is welcomed.  Any elvish used in a paragraph will be translated in bold and in brackets at the end of the paragraph!__

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own anything, just borrowing it for enjoyment.

**Archive: **Yes, but please contact me first so I know where it's going.

_                                                                                 Always and Forever_

            Estel, as he was known to the elves, was perched on top a rock by a small stream in the quiet forest of Rivendell; the place Estel called home.  Lord Elrond of Rivendell raised him after his parents were killed, and he was raised with Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond.  Estel's real identity was Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir no one save Elrond, the twins and his friend knew of this.  Estel, having been raised by elves, acted much like one.  Elvish had been his first language, his actions elf-like and even though he could not match the natural grace and light-footedness, he came pretty close.  

            Estel drew his arm back and released the stone he had been holding into the stream.  It hopped once and fell down to the bottom.  He pushed his stringy brown hair out of his face as his blue eyes began to seek out another stone for his game.

             Hoof beats alerted him to the approach of an elven warrior.  He didn't need to look to know that it was his friend, his brother, though not in blood, Legolas. ****

            "Mae govannen, mellon nin," called Estel.  **[Well met, my friend]**

            The said elf gracefully swung himself off his mount, Gilgalad.  "Mae govannen Estel."  He gave his mount a pat before letting him wander for grass.  The blond archer gracefully sat down, leaning his back against a tree.  Estel turned to the elf, and then spotted his horse. **[Well met, Estel]**

            "Ai!  Legolas, you _still _refuse to wear a bridle or saddle?"

            Legolas smiled. "There is no need mellon." **[Friend]**

            "Wait until you fall, _then_ you'll remember this day!"

            Estel continued his search for the stone.  When the elvenwarrior saw what he was doing, he raised an eyebrow.  "Estel, mayhap I'm wrong, but are you…_skipping stones_?" 

            "Yes."

            Legolas suppressed a chuckle.

            "What?  It's a good pastime!"  

            "Says you."

            The human sighed.  "Sometimes Legolas, I wonder how we became friends."

            "Don't, it'll hurt your head."

            It was true; the two were an unlikely pair.  Legolas's father had never cared much for the affairs of men, so naturally; Legolas wasn't too interested either.  When he first met Estel, he hadn't been too thrilled.  But finally the man grew on him andnow they where inseparable.  Well, inseparable trouble, more like it. ****

            "Found one!  Legolas, would you like to join me?"  He offered the stone to the fair elf.

            "No, thank you very much."  

            Estel tried to think of anything he could say that would encourage the blond archer to join in the fun.  Prince Legolas could be quite stubborn, but it was natural.  He was the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood.  His friend never acted like royalty, Estel liked that.  They were both destined for greatness, but they chose to put it aside and triedto enjoy their lives.

            Estel thought of the perfect taunt.  "Why?  Would you get too _dirty_?"

            The wood-elf narrowed his blue eyes threateningly.  "That's it, give me that!"  Legolas snatched the stone and rose from the forest floor.  He gracefully strode to the stream, pulled back his arm and released the stone in one fluid movement.  It skipped three times before being lost to the depths of the water.  

            "Good one, my turn!"  Estel found a stone and threw it.  It skipped only once.  Legolas had a look of amusement on his face. ****

            "Well, what do you expect?  You're an elf, an archer, it's no wonder you got better than me."  It was true, Legolas was the finest archer there was.

            "Estel is admitting I'm better at him then something?  I cannot believe my ears!"  Legolas gasped in mock horror.

            "Daro," said Estel with a smile.  **[Stop]**

            "Estel," said Legolas as he looked at his friend's rugged appearance, "by the Valor!  Do us all a favor and take a bath!"

            "Prissy elf."

            "Filthy Human."

            "Let us eat, you must be hungry, right mellon?" **[Friend]**

            "Somewhat…"

            "Good!" Estel began rummaging through his pack until he found two apples.  "Catch," he said while tossing the apple to Legolas.

            "Hannon le," Legolas caught the apple easily.  Legolas easily sunk to the ground; Estel walked over and joined him. **[Thank You]**

            Legolas kept half an eye on Gilgalad, as the horse was known to run off.  Not that he disliked the prince, on the contrary, the horse loved his master…but he loved challenges, and to see how far he could go before the prince caught him was quite a challenge.  Quite unfortunate for Legolas.  Gilgalad started inching towards the edge of the clearing. 

            "Gilgalad…" Legolas warned.  The horse stood stock-still.  Legolas narrowed his eyes and muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Estel, "One day, that horse will really run away...and then…" Estel wisely chose to keep silent.

            Legolas turned to his friend, "So why are you skipping stones?"

            "Whatever do you mean?"

            Legolas raised an eyebrow.  "Oh come on, don't play innocent with me.  You usually cause mayhem and trouble…and here you are _skipping stones_!"

            "Ok, ok, I'll tell you…I'm bored stiff!"  Estel whined, very unbecoming fro a future king.

            "Bored??  How are you bored??"

            "Well, Elladan and Elrohir are on a hunting trip…and there's no one here to do something fun!  There're all scared of me for some reason…"

            "For good reason!" The elf exclaimed.  "You are the terror of Rivendell, and am I no one?"

            "I resent that!  No, you aren't but I didn't know you were coming…"

            "Excuses…GILGALAD!!!"  The blond archer launched himself from the ground and in two running leaps had thrown his arms around Gilgalad's neck.  He twirled his hands in the horse's mane.  Estel suppressed a chuckle; Legolas would likely kill him for it.  The horse had been about to make a mad dash for it, for another 'fun' game with his master.

            "Gilgalad!  Daro, tolo hí a sedho!"  **[Gilgalad!  Stop this and be at peace!]**

Gilgalad looked at Legolas with an air of innocence.  Legolas swung up onto Gilgalad's back.  "Estel, let us leave, so I may stable my horse at Rivendell."****

"Alright," Estel mounted his horse and the two friends set off at a gentle lope.  

            "So, Estel, mind telling me why everyone in Rivendell is terrified of you?  Save your adar and brothers of course…"  **[Father]**

" They are not!  Well they are, but honestly, I haven't a clue as to why!"

            Legolas groaned and gave his friend a gentle shove.  The two were an unlikely pair, destined for greatness.  But they wouldn't let that get in the way over their bond.  No matter what lay ahead, the two would take it in stride.  Together.  And they would remain friends… always and forever.

                                                                                     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**            A/N:** Yay!  My first LOTR fic.  I know I will never be as great as Cassia or Sio, but I can try to at least produce a good story…  Anyway, please review.  Constructive criticism is welcome.  And I'm thinking of making a sequel, a real chapter fic!  With angst and all.  So please tell me if you want it, your reviews will help me decide!


End file.
